In the End
by Dranzer Vulcan
Summary: Takes place during episode 5 and onward. After running away the previous day, Tetsuya decides to take up on Madoka's offer and visit her at the B-Pit. It's a light Tetsuya/Madoka pairing. That's right. You've read it correctly.
1. Chapter 1

DV: Uh, hey there. Just call me Wolf or DV for short. Whatever you like. This is my first fic for MFB. Only thing I've ever really did was fics for the original Beyblade. There are not enough MF fics so I decided to give it a shot. This may be slightly AU. Not too bad. You'll see why. I'm still a little new to MF so sorry if things get a bit OOC. Yes, this is a Tetsuya/Madoka pairing(friendship at first). Why? Crab boy needs some love. From what I can tell, he's freakin' trippy because his bestfriend ditched him when he was younger. Too bad he joined Dark Nebula. I've named this fic after a Tetsuya AMV I've watched on youtube. Oh yea, I watch a combination of the dub & in Japanese so I'm well rounded. Has some dialouge from the end of episode 5 & some from episode 6.

Thanks alot to tandra88 for looking over this for me ;D

**

* * *

****In the End**

Chapter 1

Tetsuya's POV

My ears perked up as I looked to the side. Apparently, that jumbo crab saved that girl from my crabs. She was walking up towards me. Her name is Madoka, I believe. She wore goggles over her short auburn hair. I watched her picked up my blade, her blue eyes looking straight at me.

"Ok, you understand now, right? It's time to put an end to such silly things as revenge. Beybattles should be alot of fun, get me? Look," she said, slightly moving my Mad Cancer in her hands.

I looked, noticing the face bolt of Cancer, "Uh, it's smiling!"

If you ever took a glance at the face of Cancer, you'll see numerous scratches on the surface. It's scratched in such a way that it gave the appearance of a crab, similiar to the design on the back of my cloak. When you turn the blade upside down, it did sort of look like it was smiling.

"Yep, that's right. You should try smiling too"

Normal POV

Tetsuya watched Madoka carefully. She held up Mad Cancer right in from of him.

"Come to my shop sometime. I'll glady do some maintanence on Mad Cancer," Madoka felt the crab blader's hands grazed over hers as he took his blade out of her palm, "But before you do that you'll apologize for scratching all those beys, right?"

Tetsuya took his gaze away from his blade & slightly whimpered. He glanced around at the other four kids. One of them which blade he had nearly destroyed earlier.

All of a sudden...

"Oh look," Tetsuya pointed a finger towards the sky slightly looking up, "Is that a space crab?"

_Crabby fools, _Tetsuya thought as he slipped away quietly towards the forest.

"There's nothing there," Kenta said as he saw nothing but the clouds & stars in the dark, night sky.

"Ah, he ran away!" Madoka exclaimed after she noticed Tetsuya had took off.

"Crabby hehhehheh," Tetsuya came to a halt, "Friends, smile, sorry, those words are not in my vocrabulary. Haha, my revenge lives. Oh snap, snapitty snap snap," the crab blader took off again, "Scuttel away! Scuttel!"

"Man, he sure talks to himself alot. I don't get that guy," Kenta said, clenching his fists. You can even hear Tetsuya laughing lightly in the background.

"Me either. At least Madoka is safe," Ginga agreed.

Madoka turned her head facing Ginga, "Yea, thanks for worrying about me"

"Um, by the way, where's Benkei?" Kenta asked out of the blue.

Everyone looked behind them, wondering where Benkei had went. Benkei was away somewhere a little further off where the others were. He stood in front of some waves, looking beyond the ocean, "Ginga Hagne, you sure have given me something to think about."

Somewhere in the distance. The forest in particular.

Tetsuya's POV

_Darn, I've lost to that crab Ginga. Even with the help of my crabs, I still didn't win. Also, who does that girl think she is? Like heck I'll apologize. I...what was that?_

I looked around, seeing nothing. I shrugged, about to continue my rant when my face collided with the sand.

_Oh, crab sticks!_

I turned around, trying to figure out what I've tripped over but I couldn't find the source.

_Crab, I knew I shouldn't have come here!_

So, I wondered around for a good half hour in the forest before I reached a clearing. I was on the beach again. I felt a slight tug on the edge of my jeans & I gazed down. A smile crept on my face.

_Friends? Who needs them. At least I have my crabs! They're all the friends I need!_

_

* * *

_

Normal POV

"Let me see Sagittario"

"O-ok," Kenta said, fishing his Sagittario blade out of his pocket & handing it to Madoka.

Kenta watched as Madoka placed Flame Sagittario in some kind of blue contraption.

_I am getting stronger. If I had a special move, no matter what kind of opponent I'm up against, I would definitely..._

"Oh, wow look at this!" Madoka said, breaking Kenta out of his thoughts, "Inside the spin track are these things that look like claws, see?"

"Oh yea, that's cool!" Kenta said as he looked at the diagram of Sagittario on the computer screen.

"In the battles you were in up until now you've never used these claws, do you follow me? It's possible that if you do use them, you can make your own special move."

"My own move. How should I be able to use those claws, Madoka?"

"Well, a special move is created by combining the hidden ability of a blade & it's blader. You have to find out for youself, " Madoka took Sagittario out of the machine & handed ot back to Kenta, "It's ok. I definitely think you can do it Kenta," she said encouragingly.

"Yea, I'll try it!" Kenta said with a smile as he ran out of the room.

(Note: this is where it changes from the anime one way or another)

Madoka had a smile of her own as she watched Kenta leave her. She turned around & was about to look up something regarding Storm Pegasis when...

"Well, hello there girl crab"

"Wahh!"

Madoka clutched the edge of her chair, nearly falling off. She was face to face with the infamous crab blader, Tetsuya Watarigani. He had one of his crazy grins on his face.

"Wh what are you doing here?" Madoka asked surprised.

"Oh, you told me I could come here, crabby," Tetsuya replied, doing pincher motions with his fingers.

_I did?, _Madoka thought. She instantly remembered yesterday's events.

"Ohh, that's right!" Madoka then had a glare on her face which almost made Tetsuya back away, "You! Apologize now!"

Tetsuya looked like he was going to make a break for it so she shot up from the chair, grab Tetsuya by the arm & dragged him out of the room. She led them upstairs to the lobby where Osuma, Akira, & Takashi were still practicing. Tetsuya's eyes widened when he saw them.

Akira was the first to notice Tetsuya's presence. Takashi, realizing that Akira was no longer paying any attention the the battle said, "Hey!" Akira pointed at Tetsuya.

"It's Tetsuya!"

"What is he doing here?

_I knew it was a bad idea to come here, crab._

"He has something he wants to say," Madoka said as she pulled Tetsuya in front of her.

_Oh, I have something to say, alright._

Tetsuya glanced over his shoulder at Madoka to see her glaring at him still.

"Go on"

_Oh fine, if only to get her to stop pestering me._

"Sorry," Tetsuya managed to get out.

"What's that?" Osuma said.

"I didn't hear anything," both Akira & Takashi said as they pretended to dig in their ears.

"I'm sorry for scratching all of your beys!"

_Look like it hurt him to say it, _Madoka thought sighing.

The three boys stared at him for a while before they all said in unison, "Apology accepted!"

"Great!" Madoka released her grip from around Tetsuya's wrist, "Now that's settled, how about we work on that Mad Cancer?"

* * *

DV: I've just realized...this is the first fic I've done that actually has a plot! Crazy, mini rant: How the heck does Sagittario have claws? It's a bloody centaur, it has hooves! D; I find it amusing that both Brooklyn from G-Rev & Ginga have the same voice actors. Would of made this chapter longer but I need to see if people are interested in it first. Review & the like. Tell me how ridiculous this fic is.


	2. Chapter 2

DV: Thank you for the reviews. I was surprised to see that no one was disgusted by the fic at all. Most people would go for either Ginga/Madoka or Kyoya/Madoka. Kind of like how in the original Beyblade it was Tyson/Hilary & Kai/Hilary. I wanted to change that. Be different, ya know? I'm surprised to see that people like Tetsuya. From the comments I've read on youtube, most people seem to hate him. Glad I'm not the only who likes him. I was beggining to think I was the only one who did.

* * *

Chapter 2

Tetsuya's POV

_How in the world did this happen, crabby? Why did I come here? Why did I even bother apologizing to those brats?_

-FLASHBACK-

"Here," Madoka handed me Mad Cancer, "Your blade really was in bad shape. It had alot of scratches on it. I'm surprised it didn't fall apart when you were battling with Ginga. The clear wheel was damaged the most. It had alot of cracks on it. Seriously Tetsuya, please take better care of your blade."

I studied Mad Cancer. It certainly did look alot better. The clear wheel look alot smoother then before. The metal wheel was shiny, I could almost see my reflection on it. It look almost new. I looked up at her, "Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile.

I blinked for a second. I then started to make my way up the spiral staircase when I heard Madoka call my name.

"By the way, where do you stay at?" she asked me.

Innocent question enough. I blinked again, "Well...," I backed off from the stairs, "Nowhere really."

_After all, I am the wandering blader, Tetsuya Watarigani._

"What?" Madoka's eyes widened, "Don't tell me you were sleeping somewhere on that beach the whole time!"

I don't know why but the way she said that made me chuckle a bit, "Crabby, heheh," I slightly rubbed the back of my head.

Like she did before earlier, she grabbed a hold of my wrist & dragged me upstairs. She probably figured I would try to run. We pass the little practice area that was similiar to Bey Park. _I see that those brats have already left, crabby. _We went up another flight of stairs. I caught a glimpse of blue & red. It was that crab Ginga. He was laying halfway out of a bed, snoring. There was a thermometer on a table next to the bed. I didn't see when we had entered another room.

-END FLASHBACK-

I really didn't mean it when I'd apologized. It just came out. That girl crab can be really scary.

I closed my eyes & leaned into the bed. She really didn't need to do all of this. I could of stay on the beach like I normally did with the company of my crabs. Then again, it certainly has been a while since I've last slept in a bed. I opened an eye & took one last look at Mad Cancer before falling completely asleep.

-NEXT DAY-

Madoka's POV

_Yesterday was a really interesting day. First Ginga passes out, Kenta asked about special moves, & then Tetsuya pops up out of nowhere...speaking of Tetsuya, I'm a bit surprised that he'd actually apologized. I didn't think he would so easily._

I glanced up at the clock, it read 8:22 AM. I should try waking up those two to eat.

Normal POV

Madoka strode right out of the kitchen. She walked up two flight of stairs & entered the first room at the right. Ginga of course, was still sleeping. This time, he was on the floor. It was evident that he fell out of the bed sometime during the night. Madoka shook her head. She kneeled down onto the ground, shaking the Pegasis blader awake.

"Wah, no, I don't want anymore medicine, it's disgusting," Ginga's nose twitched, "Do I smell pancakes?," he said as he caught a wift of the food that was coming from downstairs.

"Good morning to you too Ginga," Madoka said sweatdropping.

"Oh, morning Madoka!"

"It's blueberry pancakes."

"Oh really? Blueberry pancakes? My favorite! I'll be down there soon!"

Madoka walked out of the room, closing the door. She sauntered down the hallway, making her way outside the room Tetsuya was in. She lightly tapped on the door before pushing it open. Unlike Ginga, Tetsuya was actually in bed. Madoka walked inside. She saw that Tetsuya had taken off his trademark trench coat & placed it over a chair besides the bed.

_I was afraid he would disappear when I left, _Madoka thought.

Tetsuya was lying on his back, one arm on his stomach & the other lazily drapped over his head. The covers only came up to his waist. He had a rather content look on his face. It was much more relaxed. The lines under his eyes were smoothen out. He didn't look as stress out like he normally did when he was awake.

Madoka was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a groan. Tetsuya turned on his side, still keeping the peaceful look on his face. His lips curled up into a smile. His body moved again, rolling right off the bed. The crab blader crashed onto the floor. The impact jolted him awake.

"Ohh, what the crab?"

Tetsuya raised a hand to his head, rubbing it.

_First Ginga, now Tetsuya. What is it with boys falling out of the bed today?,_ Madoka thought.

After Tetsuya recovered from the fall, he reluctantly followed Madoka to the kitchen.

_I can't stay here, _Tetsuya thought.

Tetsuya was a bit surprised when Madoka pushed a plate of eggs, bacon, & pancakes in front of him as he took a seat at the table. He looked up from the plate of food with a slight confused look on his face. Madoka saw his puzzlement & said, "Yes, that's for you Tetsuya." Tetsuya raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. Madoka giggled, she thought that Tetsuya's expression was strangely cute. She mentally shook her head & quickly forced the thought out of her head.

"Ohhh yea"

Tetsuya frozed in the middle of cutting his pancakes & Madoka jumped. Ginga stood in the middle of the doorway in the kitchen, scretching, "Now where are my blueberry pancakes?" Ginga's eyes went to the plate in front of Tetsuya & slowly landed on the crab blader himself, "Ah, Tetsuya! What is he doing here & why does he have my pancakes?"

Madoka sighed, "Ginga, your pancakes are right here & I asked Tetsuya to stay over last night."

Ginga almost tripped running over to the table, "He slept over last night?"

"Yes, Ginga. I was working on his blade last night & asked him to stay over because it was getting late."

_Not quite, _Tetsuya thought sarcastically.

"Hm, I see," Ginga said as he began to stuff the pancakes into his mouth.

Madoka saw in the corner of her eye that Tetsuya hadn't resume eating. She noticed how he tensed up when Ginga had entered the room.

_He's so uncomfortable for some reason,_ Madoka thought.

Madoka left the boys & came back with two glasses of orange juice. She sat them in the middle of the table, slightly startling Tetsuya in the process. She smiled at him. Tetsuya looked at her & then back at the food. He picked up the fork, sticking it in the bit of pancakes he had already cut up. He bought the fork to his mouth, taking a bite of the slice.

_Poor guy, _Madoka thought.

* * *

Afternoon at Bey Coliseum, Benkei stood at top in the inside with his arms crossed. He peered down at the middle of the coliseum were Hikaru Hasama was standing at. Both were waiting for the arrival of Ginga.

_C'mon Ginga Hagane, _Benkei thought with impatience.

Hikaru's eyes were closed. They opened at the sound of footsteps. Someone was coming down the dark hallway that lead to the outside of the coliseum.

"Yes...he's here," Benkei then took a closer inspection at the person who was walking, "Huh?"

"Are you Ginga Hagane?" Hikaru asks.

"That's my name! I'm Ginga Hagane," the person who came from out of the shadows, Kenta, says.

"Wh what did he say?," Benkei stuttered in disbelief, "What is he doing here?" Benkei starts to run down the stairs, "Hey, wait!"

"Ok Ginga, show me what you got!"

"That's what I'm here for!"

_Ginga's too sick to compete. I've got to win this battle for him, I can do this!, _Kenta thought.

"Oh, it's on!"

"LET IT RIP!"

* * *

Madoka suggested going over at Bey Park when everyone had finished eating. That included Tetsuya. Madoka somehow managed to bring the crab blader along with him. Tetsuya of course didn't want to go. He only tagged along in fear of getting another 'glare down' from her. Yep, she certainly scared him. Tetsuya thought on slipping away when Madoka wasn't looking. Yes, that's what he'll do. Leave when the brats weren't watching.

They reached at the front of Bey Park. Ginga flung the door open & ran in. Madoka caught the door before it closed, "Come on Tetsuya."

Tetsuya jumped & quickly scuttled through the door with Madoka behind him.

* * *

"So, you're Ginga Hagane are ya? You don't look like him," Benkei watched Kenta on the ground, "Stand up. Stand up I say, c'mon!"

Benkei lifted Kenta by the collar of his shirt high above the ground, "You think you're so smart using Ginga's name. You're really in a bit of a mess, aren't ya?"

Kenta looks at Benkei with one eye open.

"Smart move kid! What are you going to do now?"

Kenta grunts.

"Doesn't sound like a good plan," Benkei drops Kenta onto the ground, "Since you don't have a good plan, let's think of one so you can finish what you've started."

"Huh?" Kenta said suprised.

"Come back here tomorrow. I'll give you some training. Ok kid?"

"But why would a Face Hunter like you help me?"

"Don't ask," Benkei stomped a foot to the ground, "Just be here!"

A couple of seconds went by with the wind blowing past them.

"I don't know why..."

"Benkei..."

"Ughhh, Why am I getting involved with this?"

Benkei spun on one foot so that his back was facing Kenta.

"Just be here on time, ok kid?"

_I can't control this odd feeling...I'm actually being nice! Why? He's just like how I was in the past, _Benkei thought.

"Get it together," Beneki said, walking away from Kenta, "Dust yourself of & man up!"

"Benkei..."

* * *

DV: Also, I apologize for the late update. Long story involving relatives coming over from out of the country. Then I got distracted by Pokemon. That game has taken my soul hostage, I tell ya. Another thing, this will follow most of the anime except for some obvious changes & whatever else I decide to change or switch around. I swear I went crazy typing this chapter up. Went through episode 6 & 7 so many times. I also think that I'm somehow accidently mixing up Tyson habit's with Ginga D;


End file.
